SongFics before the war
by Laila Neville
Summary: These are the songfics that lead up to the story I'm going to write about the final confrontation
1. Harry's song

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Potter-verse, song is Gavin Degraw

Harry Potter had been thinking a lot since the death of his godfather, Sirius Black. Mostly he'd been thinking about what he had to do. He knew he had to kill Voldemort. All he had ever wanted to do since learning he was a famous wizard, was to be known for himself. Since the new term had begun he had spent a lot of time fending off questions about what he had to do and who he was. Tired of it all one day he stood up on his house table and made sure he had everyone's attention. Once all eyes were on him he opened his mouth to say to leave him alone, but instead he sang out a song.

"I don't need to be anything other  
Than my father's son  
I don't need to be anything other  
Than my mother's son  
I don't have to be anything other  
Than the birth of two souls in one

Part of where I'm going, is knowing where I'm coming from  
I don't want to be  
Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do  
Is think of me and I have peace of mind

I'm tired of looking 'round rooms  
Wondering what I've got to do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me  
I'm surrounded by liars everywhere I turn  
I'm surrounded by imposters everywhere I turn

I'm surrounded by identity crisis everywhere I turn  
Am I the only one who noticed?  
I can't be the only one who's learned  
I don't want to be

Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do  
Is think of me and I have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms  
Wondering what I've got to do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me

Can I have everyone's attention please?  
If you're not like this and that, you're gonna have to leave  
I came from the mountain  
The crust of creation  
My whole situtaion-made from clay to stone  
And now I'm telling everybody

I don't want to be  
Anything other that what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do  
Is think of me and I have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms

Wondering what I've got to do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me  
I don't want to be

Harry closed his mouth and sat down. Needless to say there were some very surprised people in the great hall that day. Harry didn't know it but he had earned the respect of the black eyed Potions Master.

'_That's exactly what needed to be said, now maybe I can get a break of all the Potter talk in class."_

Severus smiled to himself and finished his breakfast. He noticed how bright Albus' eyes were twinkling.

'_That's my boy Harry, be who you are and it will be enough.' _Was Albus' last thought before turning his attention to what Minerva was telling him.


	2. Ginny's song

Disclaimer: Rowling owns the Potterverse, the song is Cyndi Lauper

Ginny had listened to Harry's song with a heavy heart. She understood he was in pain. Dismissing herself shortly after Harry had, she had taken a walk down by the lake. She had sat down and saw him across the lake. Sighing to herself she began to sing slowly to him, hoping that he could somehow hear her words and take heart.

You with the sad eyes

Don't be discouraged

Oh I realize

It's hard to take courage

In a world full of people

You can lose sight of it all

And the darkness inside you

Can make you feel so small

But I see your true colors

Shining through

I see your true colors

And that's why I love you

So don't be afraid to let them show

Your true colors

True colors are beautiful,

Like a rainbow

Show me a smile then,

Don't be unhappy, can't remember

When I last saw you laughing

If this world makes you crazy

And you've taken all you can bear

You call me up

Because you know I'll be there

And I'll see your true colors

Shining through

I see your true colors

And that's why I love you

So don't be afraid to let them show

Your true colors

True colors are beautiful,

Like a rainbow

(when I last saw you laughing)

If this world makes you crazy

And you've taken all you can bear

You call me up

Because you know I'll be there

And I'll see your true colors

Shining through

I see your true colors

And that's why I love you

So don't be afraid to let them show

Your true colors

True colors

True colors

Shining through

I see your true colors

And that's why I love you

So don't be afraid to let them show

Your true colors

True colors are beautiful,

Like a rainbow

Harry had heard the whole song from his place across the lake. Well, he had heard the words with his heart. For the first time since before Sirius died, Harry smiled.


End file.
